fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akadias
Summary Akadias is a Mercenary, Brawler, and member of the Blades of Gold mercenary party, asked to join by Amun Flatbraid. He is the 3rd member of the party, as he joined after Orif. He is an Anborn, a race of humanoids who have blood of ancient beings in them. Akadias class of Anborn are titled Tuskborn, essentially making him a Boar man. Akadias participated in a lot of underground fights prior to becoming a mercenary, making a name for himself in the ring. One of the opponents he fought was a fellow Anborn named Tyrrug, who would later go on to become a bandit. The two would meet again, causing Akadias to have to take up arms against him. Lore & Backstory Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Akadias Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Early thirties Classification: Mercenary, Half Human, Brawler Rank: Ruby Rank Mercenary (Start of Series) Affiliation: The Blades of Gold Race: Anborn (Boar Variety) Likes: Fighting, Drinking, Sailing, Destruction, Causing Pain Dislikes: Small Talk, Unnecessary Work Powers and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''7-A, likely 6-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Akadias is a highly skilled brawler, favoring slugger style), Longevity (Anborn typically live past 2 centuries), Regeneration (High-Low) (Had is stomach sliced during a fight, and showed minimal signs of harm after the fight was over), Rage Power (Utilizing the Ballistic Boar technique, Akadias is able to strike far harder, and resist pain a lot more) Pain Manipulation (Utilizing the Ballistic Boar technique Akadias can resist Pain.), Resistance to Magic (Told Amun that all Anborn have a innate resistance to magic, though it varies based on the individual. Some Anborn may be completely immune to a certain type of magic, while others may just resist it slightly, and still take damage. Akadia's fur seems to resist magic moderately.) . 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain Level, likely Island Level (Defeated Tyrrug when they fought. Skumkor stated that Akadias is stronger than himself. As a Ruby Ranked mercenary, he should be on similar levels to other Ruby ranks.) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic, likely Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other AOTA characters) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class M '(Physically superior to Tyrrug, comparable to Skumkor) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class, likely Island Class Durability: '''At least '''Mountain Level, likely Island Level (Withstood an Earthquake generated by Amun which was capable of shattering mountains. Defeated Tyrrug and should have durability able to take hits from Skumkor Stamina: 'Exetremly High 'Range: '''Melee Range with Fists '''Standard Equipment: Jacket Intelligence: Above Average (An able brawler, he uses his fists to strike not only hard, but in ways he believe it will turn the fight. He is able to investigate happenings and put together clues and events in order to come to conclusions.) Weaknesses: Fighting style can be simplistic when he is not thinking Notable Attacks and Techniques Expert Hand to Hand Combatant Akadias chooses not to utilize weapons, instead using his fists as a weapon. He favors a Hybrid Slugger style. Ballistic Boar Ballistic Boar is a transformation that occurs when Akadias chooses to embrace the Animal side of his origin instead of the human side. This form allows him to hit far harder, and resist pain. He is far more aggressive in this form, but he can still recognize friend from foe. A drawback however is that with is resistance to pain, he may not realize how much danger he is in If an internal injury is placed, as he will be unable to feel the pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Rage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters